A Whole New World
by Red
Summary: Centers around where everyone finds out that Stefan is niks dad and about the rape of laura.


A WHOILE NEW WORLD 

By: Red and Sierra   


Chapter 1: The Visitors   
  


Georgia --- Sly Eckert's place 

Sly looked at his cousin and his cousin's half brother with a look of   
confusion. They both sat in Sly's room gobbling up a cold pizza Sly had   
brought up for them. In between eating they told Sly their story. Nik had   
found out that his uncle was really his father and for some reason Lucky was   
on the total outs with his parents. So they decided to put their problems   
behind them and run away from Port Charles. 

"Have I really been gone from Port Charles that long," he wondered silently.   
Sly had moved to Georgia two years ago with his Aunt Jenny, Uncle Paul,   
and little cousin Stephanie. 

"So, are you going to help us out here?" Lucky asked looking at Sly   
expectantly. 

"Lucky, you know I would let you stay here if I could, but Jenny would   
never allow it and besides if she found out she would call your parents   
immediately and tell them you were here." 

"But what if she doesn't find out," Lucky questioned. "I know how to be   
discreet." Sly sighed. 

"You can't stay here but I think I know some place you can." 

********************************************************* 

Serena watched her older sister Lynn back out of the driveway without   
waving to her and her two brothers. 

"All right guys, one pepperoni, one veggie. " She looked at her two younger   
brothers Derek who was 15, and Mitch who was 17. 

"Sounds good to me. The next few weeks are going to be awesome. With   
Lynn gone, life is going to be more of a party than usual. I'm going to go   
call Sam," Derek went back into the house and Mitch followed. 

"Great, they're planning a party and I'm going to be the one to clean up."   
Not that Serena wasn't used to it. Ever since her parents died, it always felt   
like there was a constant party going on in her house. Her brothers friends   
were constantly in and out of the house, her's were too but they weren't as   
out of control as her brother's. Besides she was never in charge so it wasn't   
up to her to enforce certain rules, Lynn was their guardian. But now Lynn   
was off to New York for two weeks for some heavy-duty business trip and   
she left Serena in charge of the house. "At least she didn't make us go to   
Aunt Casey and Uncle Brady's." She groaned, Aunt Casey, her mother's   
sister really wanted that but she Derek, and Mitch were able to talk Lynn out   
of that idea. 

"Rena." Serena turned around, hearing her childhood nickname. There she   
saw Mitch standing on the porch holding the cordless phone. "It's Sly.   
Make it quick, I have to call Karlie." Serena rolled her eyes. My brothers and   
their endless string of girlfriends. She thought, laughing. She took the   
phone. 

"Hi Sly, hold on I'm outside and the phone doesn't work too well out   
here." She walked in the house. "Kay, I'm back what's up." 

"I need a favor, it's a huge one." 

"What is it, Sly?" 

"My cousin and his brother showed up on my doorstep, they need a place   
to stay so I was wondering if you could put them up. I mean since you have   
those two extra guest rooms and all." Serena sighed. 

"I don't know Sly. How long is awhile?" 

"Not too long, they won't be any trouble. They'll pay for food and   
everything. They're good guys, so don't worry about that." 

"I'll think about it." 

"Please, Rena. I'll owe you big time if you do this." 

"You already owe me big time." 

"So, I'll owe you double. Will you do it?" Sly smiled. 

"Why can't they stay over there? They are your family." 

"Cause, Aunt Jenny would tell their parents. They kinda ran away." Serena   
shook her head, ran away, some people didn't know how good they had it.   
If her parents were still alive she would savor every moment she had with   
them. 

"Fine, I'll do it." 

"Thanks, Rena. I knew I could count on you." 

"Whatever, so I guess you can bring them by later tonight." She looked up   
at the stairs and noticed Mitch motioning for her to get off the phone. 

"Listen, I gotta go. Mitch has gotta call Karlie. I'll see you tonight. Bye."   
Serena handed the phone to Mitch. "It's all yours." Mitch took it. 

"Sly's bringing who over tonight?" 

"His cousin and his cousin's brother. I told him they could stay here for   
awhile, while Lynn's gone." 

"Don't even ask us if that's okay," Mitch remarked. 

"Sorry, Mitchell but when do you ever ask me if Greg or Trent can sleep   
over or even Karlie." She said knowing one mention of Karlie's nocturnal   
visits would shut Mitch up. 

"Fine, fine, it's cool with me," Mitch grumbled. 

*********************************************************   


"She said it was okay." Sly said hanging up the phone. 

"Who is this girl?" Nik questioned. 

"Serena, she's one of my best friends. She lives in this huge house with her   
two brothers and older sister who's away for awhile." 

"What about her parents," Lucky asked. 

"They died, a couple years ago. She's really sweet, and intelligent. She's got   
a full ride to George Washington University next year. You'll like her." 

"Wait a second, is this Serena as in Rena your ex girlfriend?" Lucky asked. 

"Yep, we broke up about a year ago and have been best friends ever since. I   
know it's weird but it worked. Now, let's get out of here before Jenny and   
Paul get home and see you." 

*********************************************************   
Chapter 2: Make yourself at Home 

Destiny Johnson turned off the TV with tears in her eyes. She had just   
finished watching a taping of her favorite Soap Opera, "General Homicide." 

"Poor Dax, Linda left him for that mobster Donny again, when will he   
learn?" She plopped onto her bed. "Why do I let myself get pulled into to   
these shows?" She asked herself wiping away the tears. She got up and stood   
in front of her vanity. She brushed her long red hair and pulled it back with   
a scrunchie. "Lynn left tonight." She thought grabbing the phone and   
dialing a familiar number. 

"Hello?" Derek answered. 

"Hey sweetie, has Lynn left?" She asked her best friends little brother. 

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago." 

"What's the matter, sweetie you sound upset." 

"Well I was gonna call Sam, then Sly called, then Mitch had to call Karlie   
and now.." 

"Why Karlie? What does he see in her?" 

"If he didn't call Karlie, he'd call you." 

"Oh well in that case Karlie's a doll, she's terrific, one of my best friends."   
Destiny said sarcastically. Derek laughed. "Is Rena around?" 

"Yeah, I'll get her." Destiny sat there on her bed twisting the piece of hair   
that fell into her face. 

"Hello?" Serena's voice asked. 

"Hey Rena." 

"Hey Des!" 

"Did you watch GH?" 

"Yeah, I can't believe Linda did that to Dax." 

"Me either. What ya up to tonight? Heard Sly called." 

"Yeah, he said his cousin and his brother needed a place to stay and asked if   
they could stay here." 

"Oh? And what did you say?" 

"I said yeah, what could it hurt?" Serena laughed. "Oh looks liked their here."   
She said watching 3 guys get out of a car and walk up to the door. "And   
they're pretty cute too." Destiny laughed. 

"Oooh I wanna come over." 

"Come on." 

"I can't tonight. What a drag." Sly walked in and made himself at home. 

"Guys, this is Serena, Serena this is my cousin Lucky and his brother   
Nikolas." 

"Hi." She said shaking their hands. 

"Who you talking to?" Sly asked. 

"Des." She replied just before Sly took the phone out of her hand and   
walked out of the room. 

"Hey babe." He said into the phone. 

"Hi Sly." Destiny said sweetly. 

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Nikolas said smiling. He couldn't take his   
eyes off her. She was so beautiful. 

"Hey Nik. Hey…stop drooling." Lucky said waving his hand in front of   
Nik's face. 

"No problem." Serena blushed. He's so cute. She thought. 

"Yeah, you'll have to come by and meet them tomorrow. I think you'll like   
them. Lucky's just like me. As for Nik, I don't know him well but I am sure   
he's just as crazy. " Sly said walking into the room. 

"Don't tell her that, then she wont come." Serena laughed. Sly gave her that   
look. 

"Alright, night babe." He hung up the phone. 

"Girlfriend?" Nik asked. 

"Oh my god, no. You let Destiny hear you say that and your dead meat."   
Serena said laughing. 

"Naw, she's just my late night phone friend." He laughed. 

"Sounds like fun." Lucky said grinning. "So where do we put our stuff?" He   
asked holding up his backpack. 

"Oh…right this way I'll show you." Serena said leading Lucky and Nikolas   
upstairs to their room. "Well, this is it. It's not exactly the Ritz but...." 

"It's perfect," Lucky plopped down on one of the double beds, "I can't   
believe your doing this for us." Serena shrugged. 

"I'm kinda used to it. Pretty much the whole high school from the   
sophomores to the seniors use this house as their getaway. Between my   
brothers and I we're kinda a popular family." Sly walked into the room and   
put his arm around Serena. 

"See, isn't this girl something special?" 

"Sure is." Nikolas smiled. Serena blushed. Well thank you Sly. She thought. 

"Well...." Serena began but was interrupted by the sound of loud music   
coming from down stairs. "Mitch, keep it down." she yelled. She looked at   
the guys sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't know how much sleep you are going to   
be getting while you stay here. There's never a moment of quiet. So… you   
wanna meet my brothers?" 

"Cool, let's go." Lucky said standing up. Serena led the guys downstairs into   
the living room where Mitch and 10 of his closest friends were making   
themselves at home. 

"Mitch, Derek." she called out. Mitch and Derek turned around and stood   
up, "Guys, this is Nikolas Cassadine and Lucky Spencer. Nik, Lucky…these   
are my brothers, Mitch and Derek." 

"What's up." Derek said just making conversation. 

"And these guys," she motions to the boys sprawled around her living   
room, "are pretty much the boys varsity basketball team." 

"Serena, do you think I can use your phone?" Lucky asked. 

"No problem, there's one here but it's best to use the one in the kitchen   
because of the noise." 

"Who are you calling?" Nik questioned. 

"Liz." 

"Lucky, you can't call her. You know she's the first person your parents are   
going to question." 

"Chill, man. We can trust Liz, besides she's probably worried sick." 

"Your parents probably are too," Serena said softly. "But I don't know your   
story so I guess I can't judge. Come on, Lucky I'll show you to the phone." 

********************************************************* 

"Hello," a female voice came through the receiver. 

"Liz!" 

"Lucky, where are you? How could you just leave like that?" 

"Liz, hold up. I'm fine. I'm in Georgia visiting my cousin Sly." 

"Is Nik with you?" 

"Of course." 

"And you guys haven't killed each other yet?" 

"Surprisingly no." 

"Lucky, when are you coming home? Your parents and Stefan are freaking   
out. I saw them last night and it looked like neither of them had gotten   
any sleep for days." 

"Serves them right," Lucky muttered. 

"You don't mean that." 

"Listen Liz. You can't tell anyone that I called okay?" Liz is silent on the   
other end. "Come on Liz, promise me?" Liz sighed. 

"Fine, not a word," she paused, "promise to call me again. I miss you." 

"Don't worry Liz, friends forever remember." 

"Yeah, friends forever. Bye, be safe." 

"Aren't I always? I'll call again soon." 

********************************************************* 

Serena walked up to her room, but stopped at the doorway when she saw   
Nikolas looking at the pictures on her dresser. 

"Do you normally walk into other people's rooms without asking?" Nikolas   
turned around. 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel comfortable down stairs." 

"It's okay, I'm used to it." 

"Are those your parents," Nikolas motions to one of the pictures on her   
desk of a couple getting married. 

"Yeah, 28 years ago." Nikolas picked up the picture frame. 

"Your mother looks just like you." 

"You should see my sister, Lynn. Now that's scary. So scary that sometimes   
it hurts to look at her because I'm flooded with so many memories of my   
mom," Serena sat down on the edge of her bed, "You can sit down, you   
know," she motioned to the desk chair. Nikolas does. "So, what's your   
story? Why did you and Lucky run away?" 

"Long story," Nik replied. 

"Well, I've got all night. Come on, you can't think that your going to stay   
here with no questions asked." Serena prods. 

"Well, I just found out that the man I thought was my uncle was really my   
father. The man who I thought was my father died when I was a child."   


"Wow, that's more than I expected. Anything more to the story?" 

"Plenty, but I'm still trying to figure it out myself so I don't really feel like   
sharing." 

"Understandable. How is Lucky your brother, then? Cause you aren't Sly's   
cousin?" 

"He's my half brother. We share the same mother." 

"Talking about me?" Lucky walked into the room. 

"Just trying to figure out your story." Serena said started. 

"How's Liz?" Nik asked. 

"Worried as expected, and as expected she won't tell. Serena, while I was on   
the phone your call waiting kept beeping but I didn't think I should answer   
it." 

"That's okay. It was either Des, who will call back later or someone for my   
brother. Or my Aunt Casey who I don't feel like talking to anyway. I know   
it sounds mean but she tries to be my mother and as much as I appreciate   
the gesture, it's just too much because a mother is   
Irreplaceable." Lucky shook his head. 

"Well sounds like you were blessed with a good one, we weren't all that   
lucky, were we Nik? I'm going to go find Sly." Serena watched him go and   
than turned to Nik. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"If he ever decides to tell you his story, than you'll realize why he's so bitter.   
Why we both have valid reasons to be bitter." 

********************************************************* 

Chapter 3: If your Lucky, you'll find your Destiny 

The next morning in the Johnson house a young blond man sat at the table   
reading the newspaper as Destiny walked in. 

"Hiya big brother!" She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

"Whoa, Des this is new. You? Up before noon?" He laughed. Destiny hit her   
brother on the back. 

"Whatever Bryce. I'm going to Rena's and I might come home later, but I   
doubt it." She said as she walked out the door. 

********************************************************* 

Meanwhile at "The Party House" Nikolas sat on a neatly made up bed   
watching his brother admire himself in the mirror. 

"Are you going to make your bed?" Nik asked as he looked over at   
Lucky's bed. The sheets and blanket were thrown about the bed and the   
pillows were on the floor. 

"Why?" He said combing his hair. "I'm just gonna mess them up again when   
I go to sleep tonight." Nik just laughed. 

"You got a point there." 

"Did you just agree with me Cassadine?" Lucky asked grinning. "Did ya?   
Because I could have swore you did." Nik laughed. 

"Yeah I did. And what are YOU gonna do about it, LITTLE brother?" Nik   
asked picking up a pillow out of the floor and hitting Lucky with it. 

"Alright your gonna get it Cassadine." Lucky said hitting Nikolas with the   
same pillow. Nik picked up another pillow and they began to pillow fight.   
They looked like they were having a good time, laughing together. As they   
playfully fought, Nikolas felt for the first time since he met Lucky, that he   
really was his brother. He thought coming on this trip with Lucky would be   
a disaster waiting to happen. But so far, it's been one great adventure after   
another. Serena stood in the doorway unseen smiling at the sight. 

"Hey, hey, hey…" Lucky said pulling away from Nik. 

"What?" Nik asked. 

"Your messing up my hair." Nikolas laughed at his brother and pulled him   
into a headlock. Serena laughed as she left the two brothers, to playfully   
beat the crap out of each other. 

Downstairs, Mitch sat sideways in an armchair with his legs draped over one   
arm, chatting away on the phone. Sly sat on the sofa and Derek sat in the   
floor with his friend Sam. They were watching, "Jerry Springer." 

"Hey Rena, check this out…the topic is 'Two guys, fighting over the same   
girl…who just happens to be their sister.' Original huh?" Sly said laughing. 

"Eww that's gross. Where do they get these people?" Serena asked wrinkling   
up her nose. She started to sit down when the doorbell rang and Destiny   
walked in, dressed in her favorite outfit. A pair of tight jeans and a half shirt. 

"Hiya everyone! How are we this morning? Hey Rena. Hey boys. Is   
everything all right? I hope everything's all right because…" Destiny said   
talking about a mile a minute. 

"Hey Des. Everything's fine. Your up early for a Saturday?" Serena said   
questionably. 

"Yeah. Just decided to be different today." She said plopping down beside   
Sly on the sofa. "See I pinned my hair up with a barrette." Serena nodded. 

"That's different." 

`"I hate it." Destiny said taking the silver barrette out of her hair and   
letting her red hair fall loosely around her shoulders. Serena laughed. That's   
the thing with Destiny, she always wanted to be different. She didn't care   
what was popular, she did her own thing. Must be why we're such good   
friends. Serena thought. 

"Eww, what are we watching?" Destiny asked disgustedly. Serena shook her   
head as Lucky and Nikolas came downstairs. 

"It's about time." Sly said looking at them and noticing Lucky's hair.   
"What happened to your hair Lucky?" Sly asked questionably. Lucky shook   
his head and Nik laughed. 

"Oh shut up." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked over   
to Sly. He then noticed Destiny for the first time. "Do introduce me to your   
friend, Cuz." He smiled that irresistible Spencer smile. Destiny stood up, and   
smiled at Lucky. 

"You must be Sly's cousin. I'm Destiny, Call me Des." Lucky tried to   
smooth out his hair. 

"I'm Lucky." 

"Cool name. I like it. And you?" Destiny looked at Nik. 

"Nikolas. Nik Cassadine." Lucky punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Not all of us can be blessed with a cool name, huh Nikky?" Serena stood   
up. 

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast ready." 

"Can I have scrambled eggs, and frosted flakes," Sam asked, not turning   
away from the TV. 

"Excuse me. Sam my darling, you know I love you like my own brother but   
go eat at your own house." she said running her fingers through his hair   
messing it up a bit. "Sheesh, you would think you all didn't have homes to   
go to." she glanced at the messy living room floor where all of the guy's   
sleeping bags were strewn all over along with their overnight bags. "This   
place is a mess, try cleaning up instead of watching this stupid television   
show, you know they are just acting. Hey, I just thought of a topic for the   
show, how about this, 'My brothers friends won't ever leave my house!'"   
Sam turned around. 

"Nah, that wouldn't be popular unless you were having an affair with all of   
us." 

"Dream on, Sam. Dream on." 

"I'll help you with breakfast, Serena." Nik stood up. Lucky laughed loudly. 

"Like you know how to cook. Watch out Serena, he might burn your   
whole house down." 

"Very funny, Lucky." Nik followed Serena into the kitchen. Destiny stood   
up and walked over to Mitch. 

"You know, I'm getting kinda tired of you ignoring me." Mitch smiled and   
placed his finger against his nose to tell her to be quiet. Destiny smiled and   
got this evil look on her face. "Oh, Mitch come on let's go somewhere   
where we can be alone. I want you now. I really do." She said jokingly.   
Mitch glared at her and hung up the phone. 

"Great, now Karlie's pissed at me." 

"Well, Mitchell. If you didn't have such a reputation for being such a player   
maybe she would trust you a little bit more." Mitch grinned at her. 

"Awe, your just jealous that I'm not giving you any attention." Destiny   
laughed. 

"As Rena said earlier, Dream on. I'm going to go help with breakfast."   
Lucky watched her go, and hit Sly on the shoulder. 

"Hey, does she have a boyfriend?" Sly turned to him. 

"Des, nope. Why? Interested?" Lucky shook his head, "No, just wondering." 

"Sure you are. Listen a word of advice. Destiny's great but she's also a bit of   
a flirt. Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just part of her nature,   
you can't be the jealous type with her because guys are always looking her   
way." 

*********************************************************   
Port Charles, New York --- Kelly's 

Luke walked up to Liz who was working the counter at Kelly's. 

"Hey Darling, you mind telling me where my son is hiding out?" 

"Mr....Mr. Spencer," she stammered, "I'm sorry, I really don't know." 

"It's okay, I understand that your lying cause well my son told you too. Just   
answer me this? Is he okay?" Liz looked down. 

"Yeah, he's just fine." Luke smiled. 

"Thought he might have called you. Listen, I understand that you feel some   
loyalty to Lucky and you don't want to say anything and I have my ways I   
should be able to figure out where he is by myself but if you ever get the   
feeling he's in trouble, please tell me." 

"Yes, Mr. Spencer." 

"Stop, it with the Mr. Spencer stuff. I don't call you Miss Webber now do I?   
Call me Luke. Now, I'll be seeing you." Liz waved. 

"Bye Luke." She watched him leave. "AUGH!!! Lucky why did you have to   
put me in this situation?" 

"Problems?" Emily said coming up to her. 

"Oh, Hi Emily." 

"So you do know where Lucky is?" 

"Yeah, he called me last night." 

"Oh." 

"You're not going to ask me if he's okay?" Emily shook her head 

"Nah, I know he's okay. We ran off together once and he practically saved   
my life. So, is Nikolas with him?" 

"Uh huh. You miss him don't you?" 

"Well sometimes it was like he was my only real friend. I mean I have Bren,   
and Robin but Nik was different." 

"I feel the same way about Lucky. So how about this, let's get to know each   
other. Since our friends seem to have ditched us for the rest of the summer   
let's be each other's friend." 

"Sounds great." Emily said smiling. 

*********************************************************   
Chapter 4: Everything is Fine 

Port Charles Park--- 

Laura Spencer sat on a bench with LuLu in her arms. 

"You miss your brothers, don't you?" She asked her daughter. LuLu answered   
with a smile. "Yeah well you know they'll be ok.." 

"Will they?" Stefan Cassadine said interrupting her. "What makes you so   
sure? Lasha, if your son endangers my nephew." Stefan stopped. "My son. I   
will personally see to it that.." 

"Oh shut up Stefan. Lucky knows more about how to take care of himself   
and others than you do." Stefan softened. 

"I can't believe Nikolas did this. This is irresponsible, and not to mention   
insane!" Stefan said pacing back in fourth in front of Laura who began to   
laugh. "Well Lasha, what seems to be so amusing?" Laura continued to   
laugh. 

"Its just so funny, that they ran off together. My two sons, who wouldn't   
have a thing to do with each other. Just think, something like this is what's   
going to bring them together." Laura smiled as she hugged LuLu. "Lucky's   
done it again. He's brought Luke and I together by running away, even   
though that wasn't his purpose this time." She laughed. 

"Lasha, your not seeing the point. What if they don't come back?? What if   
something happens?" Stefan was enraged. 

"What if? That's what I've been saying all my life. What if Luke finds out.   
What if this. What if that? I'm not going to do it anymore. All my secrets   
have been found out and I am still here. Things can't get any worse!" She   
screamed. "Come on Lu, let's go find daddy." Laura walked through the   
bushes leaving Stefan with a surprised look on his face. 

*********************************************************   
Back at "The Party House" Serena, Nikolas and Destiny were in the kitchen   
making breakfast. 

"Ya know I wouldn't say we were actually making breakfast, since were just   
pouring it into a bowl." Destiny said as she poured some Frosted Flakes into   
a bowel. 

"OK, so we're pouring breakfast. I'm going to have to go to the store and   
pick up some groceries." Serena said laughing. 

"I'm surprised old Nikky here can pour a bowl of Cheerios." Lucky said   
slapping Nik on the back as he and Sly came into the kitchen. "Since he's   
never had too." 

"What do you mean?" Serena asked confused. 

"I have servants who do everything for me." Nikolas   
said disgustedly. Serena and Destiny looked at each other. 

"Whoa, really?" Destiny asked curiously. 

"Yeah, but its not as good as it sounds." 

"Oh." Serena said sitting the bowels on the table. "And why not?" 

"It just isn't." he said doing the same. 

"Mitch! Derek!" She called. They both came in and grabbed a bowel. 

"Hey Des, if ya still wanna go somewhere where we can be alone ..we could   
always.." Mitch smiled as he put one hand on Destiny's waist. Destiny smiled   
and brought his face close to hers. 

"Mitch." 

"Yes?" 

"Touch me again and you'll be wearing those Frosted Flakes." She said   
turning away from him. Mitch sighed. 

"I really hate it when you tease me like that." Mitch said leaving the room   
followed by Derek. 

"You are so mean to him." Serena said laughing. 

"I know, and its just so damn fun." Destiny said sitting down at the table   
beside Lucky. Sly looked at Lucky and grinned. 

********************************************************* 

Chapter 5: Love is in The air 

Serena sat in her room, talking to her Aunt Casey when she saw Nik walk   
past her room, she waved at him to come in. 

"Yes, Casey. I understand. Mitch and Derek are being.. well you know Mitch   
and Derek but if any problems come up I promise I will call you....I talked   
to Lynn late last night. She arrived in New York safely...Okay...yes.. All   
right, thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled at Nik. "That's   
my Aunt for you, gotta make sure everything is perfect and if it isn't than   
she'll swoop in and fix it. So, I must say Nikolas you have my interest   
peaked. That servant's stuff. You have an actual staff at your house?" Nik   
shrugged. 

"Well, I don't exactly live a normal life. My uncle, I mean my father and I   
live on an island. Nothing big, just a small one that houses Wyndamere.   
Our estate." Serena's eyes widened. 

"Wow. Are you some type of kazillionaire or something?" 

"No, more like Royalty in Russia. The Cassadines are very well known, very   
aristocratic. All though we are definitely not as powerful as we used to be." 

"So why'd you leave? I mean, you have so much. Why leave it behind. I   
understand that you are confused about your parentage but wouldn't it help   
to stay in Port Charles and figure out what's going on instead of running   
away. Cause that won't solve anything. It might make your problems   
disappear for awhile but they will be there when you go home." 

"Well, what if I don't plan on going home?" 

"Nik, you just told me your practically royalty. They are going to find you   
eventually." Nik sat on the side of her bed. 

"So, I answered your question. Answer one of mine. Do you get tired of   
taking care of your brothers and always having his friends take over this   
house?" 

"Ahh, the million dollar question," Serena grinned brightly. "Actually   
usually Lynn does all the work. This is just a rare occurrence considering   
she's out of town. But no, I may complain but I love having a full house. I   
think it's because I'm afraid of quietness because it gives   
me too much time too think. And I always end up thinking about my   
parents and what could have been. It makes me so sad that I would rather   
have distractions than have to think. I know it's not a healthy approach but   
it's what works for me. And, here I am babbling like an idiot. You know I   
think it's you, your so easy to talk too." 

"Well, that's one thing I have never heard before. When people get around   
me they get so nervous. It's like they feel they have to be all proper around   
me because of who my family is." 

"Well, don't worry. Proper is not a word I would describe anyone in this   
family." 

"Tell me more about your family." 

"Okay, well let's start with Lynn. I love her to death. She's always been there   
for me but sometimes she sacrifices to much for us. Too much of her own   
life. She's 27 going on 47. She takes her job as being our guardians very   
seriously but she's afraid to tell us what to do because she doesn't want us   
to be mad at her. She's so afraid that something will happen to us and she   
doesn't want us to waste time being angry at each other. Then there's Mitch.   
He's adopted you know. That's why were so close in age." 

"Really?" Nik said surprised, "He looks so much like..." 

"My father," Serena finished for him. "That's because he's my dad's sister's   
son. She had him when she was 17 and didn't know how to deal with him so   
she gave him up and ran away. She sends an occasional Christmas card every   
now and than. Lives in California now. I haven't seen her since I was 2 years   
old though. She didn't even come back for my parent's funeral. But Mitch,   
he's as much my father's child as Derek, Lynn, and I are. And then there's   
Derek who totally admires Mitch. He wants to be just like him but   
sometimes I wish he would just work on forming his own personality   
instead of trying to be a Mitch clone. All his friends love Mitch too and   
totally idolize him so he figures that to be popular he's gotta be like Mitch.   
And that's my family." 

"You left out two people, your mom and dad." 

"I know, but that would take me all day. I'll save it for another time. Come   
on, let's go downstairs. And see what everyone else is up too!!" She pulled   
Nik up off the bed. "He's really something," she thought to herself, "Really   
something special" 

********************************************************* 

Port Charles ---The Spencer residence 

"Hey babe, I talked to Liz Webber yesterday." Luke said as he sat beside   
Laura on the couch. 

"And?" Laura said turning to her husband. 

"Lucky contacted her." 

"Where is he?" Laura cried. 

"She didn't say, and I didn't press her. But she said he was ok." 

"And Nikolas?" Laura said with wide eyes. 

"Him too. Their both fine." Luke reassured her. Laura smiled. 

"I hope things can stay that way." She sighed. 

******************************************************* 

Lucky sat on the couch in Serena's living room, thinking. He was thinking   
about his father and mother. "I just don't understand them." He thought.   
All the lies. He was tired of it. Lucky was deep in thought when Destiny   
came bouncing in. 

"Rena?" She called, then upon seeing Lucky said, "Oh sorry. Where's Rena?"   
She asked. 

"Upstairs I think." He said smiling. Destiny turned to go upstairs when   
Lucky said, "With Nik." She stopped. 

"Well in that case I think I'll wait for her to come down." She giggled.   
"Where's Sly?" 

"He's at home. Should be around later." Des nodded. 

"So..why'd you run away?" 

"How'd you know I ran away?" Lucky asked cocking an eyebrow. 

"That's what Rena said." 

"What else do you know?" 

"Well I know Nik found out that his Uncle was really his father. But I don't   
know why you ran away." 

"It's a long story." Lucky said leaning back on the couch. 

"Well I'm willing to listen." Destiny said sweetly. 

"Well, its a lot of things really, but the big one is.." He paused. "I found   
out from my enemy, that before my parents were married.." He took a deep   
breath. "That my father raped my mother." Destiny opened her mouth in   
surprise. This was more then she expected. 

"Oh how awful. And she married him?" 

"Yeah. I mean I know it's really none of my business, because Mom really   
loves him, it's just all the lies. It's like everything they say to me or each   
other is lies." Lucky clenched his teeth trying to keep from crying. Destiny   
looked into his eyes. They were a deep blue, the kind you could get lost in,   
but they looked so sad. Lucky looked at Destiny searching her eyes, trying   
to see what she was thinking. She's so pretty, he thought. He ran his fingers   
through her long red hair. Destiny stared at Lucky wondering what exactly   
was on his mind, usually she could read guys but Lucky was different. All   
she knew was she could stare at him forever. 

"So, umm, well," she stammered. Lucky smiled. 

"Yes?" 

"What do you want to do tonight?" 

"Well, what do you usually do for fun around here?" Destiny laughed. 

"Hang out here, usually. This place can get so crazy sometimes. Last week,   
we had this major party. Lynn was at her boyfriend's for the night and let's   
just say we took total advantage of that fact. But other than hang out here,   
we go to the mall, movies, to the courts and play   
basketball or tennis. I'm in the drama club at school so I'm usually with   
the theater productions my school puts on," she looked at Lucky who was   
struggling to keep up, "I'm doing it again. Sometimes I have the tendency to   
talk a little bit too fast." Lucky grinned. 

"I don't mind. I like listening to you." Destiny blushed, "Oh, well thank   
you, I guess." Relax, Des. Relax. It's just a guy. Serena walked into the living   
room, with her hair up in a high ponytail, she wore a tank top, and sweat   
pants. 

"Hey you two. I'm going out for a run. You guys want to come?" 

"When have I ever wanted to go out on a run?" Destiny replied. 

"Sorry, running's not really my thing." Lucky said apologetically. Serena   
sighed. 

"Okay, well I'll be back in like an hour. If Sly calls tell him I'm on my way   
to his house. Were going to go to down to the school and run on the   
track." 

"Where's Nikolas?" Lucky asked. 

"He's upstairs, taking a nap. Oh by the way. Kellie called and she's having a   
birthday party tonight. It should be fun. You wanna go?" Destiny nodded. 

"Groovy, we were just trying to think of something to do." 

"Great, so you want to spend the night here tonight so you won't have to   
be home by curfew?" 

"Sounds great." 

"Alright, well I'll be back. Oh, and when Mitch comes home tell him to   
clean up his room it's disgusting in there." Serena waved and disappeared out   
the door. Destiny smiled and looked at Lucky. 

"Well I better call my mom and see if I can stay." She said getting up and   
going into the kitchen. 

"Wow." Lucky thought. After all the messed up stuff that has happened to   
me, I meet a girl like that. Must be a sign. Things are looking up, can't get   
any worse. Lucky smiled to himself as Nikolas came down the stairs. 

"What are you smiling about?" Nik asked sitting down beside him, wiping   
the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Ah nothing, I thought you were asleep?" 

"I was trying to. It just wasn't going to happen." 

"You going to Kellie's party tonight?" Lucky asked knowingly. 

"Uh, yeah sure." He paused. "Who's Kellie?" 

"I don't know. Serena invited us. And Destiny is spending the night here   
tonight so she wont have to be home by curfew." Lucky's eyes sparkled. 

"Oh, that's why your in such a good mood. You gonna get together with   
Destiny?" 

"I dunno. Maybe. What about you and Serena?" 

"I don't know. I like her. I think she likes me, but I'm not sure." Lucky   
laughed. "What?" Nikolas asked confused. 

"Its just … about a month ago we couldn't stand to be in the same room   
with each other and now we're talking about who we like and all that. It's   
unbelievable and I bet Mom is loving the fact that we ran away, together."   
Nikolas laughed. 

"Yeah, but will we still talk to each other after it's all over?" Lucky was silent   
for a moment. 

"Yeah. It will drive Dad and Stef-in crazy." Both boys laughed. 

********************************************************* 

"What do you mean mom and dad aren't home?" Destiny said into the   
phone. "They left? A trip to Europe?" Destiny sighed. Her parents were   
always leaving her and her brother alone. " Well I am going to stay at Rena's   
tonight. I will be there in a bit to get my stuff." She hung the phone before   
her brother could say a word. 

********************************************************* 

Port Charles, NY 

"Quartermaine? Emily Quartermaine?" Lynn asked as two dark haired girls   
walked towards her. Lynn had come to Port Charles from Georgia- to   
interview and photograph Teens for her Magazine "Forever young" and the   
name Emily Quartermaine was given to her by a friend. 

"I'm Emily." She said smiling and gesturing towards the other girl. "And   
this is my friend Lizzie." Liz smiled. 

"Hi." Lynn shook both their hands. 

"Are you a model Lizzie?" Lizzie shrugged. 

"No, I'm just here for support, I guess." 

"Well your very lovely. How would you like to pose for some pictures with   
Emily?" Emily's eyes lit up. 

"Would you? It'd be so cool." 

"Ok." Liz said excited. 

"All right. Danny. I want you to get these girls into some costumes and   
then send them to Gwen for make-up." Emily and Lizzie were ecstatic. Lynn   
smiled. Better check on the kids, she thought. 

"The kids?" She laughed. "I sound like a mother." She took out her cell   
phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" Destiny's voice came from the other end. Lucky, Nikolas and her   
were sitting on the sofa watching TV. 

"Des? Hey!" 

"Hi Lynn! Where are you?" 

"Port Charles, New York. Is Serena there?" 

"Port Charles?" She asked. Lucky and Nikolas looked at each other. "I never   
heard of that. Um, nope she's out running with Sly. Mitch is at Karlies, and   
Derek is somewhere around here. Want me to get him?" 

"Naw, just tell them I love them and will call later. Bye." 

"Ok, bye." Destiny hung up the phone and walked over to the guys. "Well I   
need to go get my stuff for tonight. If Rena comes in before I get back, tell   
her that Lynn called, and said she'd call back." She smiled. "See you boys   
later." With that she was out the door. 

********************************************************* 

Nikolas and Lucky are in the guest room getting ready for the party. 

"So, Lucky do you think there is going to be dancing at this party?" Nik   
asked. Lucky shrugged. 

"Probably why?" 

"I was just wondering." Lucky looked at NIk and smiled. 

"Ahh, are you worried because little Nikky doesn't know how to dance?" 

"No, I know how to dance. Well … to slow songs, and waltzes, and   
traditional Russian and Greek dances. Just not fast songs, like Americans   
dance too." 

"Don't worry, dancing is easy. It's really nothing. All you do is just move   
around and wiggle your body." 

"Wiggle." Nik repeated. 

"Yeah wiggle." Lucky grinned, "Besides I bet Miss Serena might be willing to   
teach you how to dance if you play your cards right." 

"Play my cards right?" 

"Just another American saying." He looked at Nik, thoughtfully, "You   
know what, I love it here. Can you believe that the only thing you have to   
worry about here is that you don't know how to dance. We actually get to   
be normal teenagers here." Sly knocked on their open door. 

"Hey guys, What's up?" Lucky turned around. 

"Hey, Cuz. Not much," he looked at his clothes, "You   
went running in that?" he said in disbelief as he looked at Sly's nice shirt and   
jeans. 

"No, this is what I'm wearing to the party. We stopped at my house so I   
could change." 

"How was your run?" Nik asked. 

"Good." Sly said reluctantly. Serena walked into their room still wearing her   
work out clothes. 

"My little sweet tart, you forgot to tell them how I kicked your butt. My   
500 yard dash left his in the dust." Lucky laughed, Sly put his arm around   
Serena. 

"Rena, honey I hate to tell you this but well let me put this nicely, go take a   
shower." Sly said in a sugary sweet voice. 

"Whatever, Sly darling. Just don't forget to give me that fifteen dollars you   
owe cause I kicked your butt," she gave him a smile as walked out the door.   
Lucky looked at Sly curiously. 

"Why did you two break up?" Sly shrugged. 

"Around the time that we were going out Serena was having a really tough   
time with just about everything. She wasn't ready to love. I think she was   
afraid to because just recently the two people she loved most in the world   
left her." 

"But now, she seems to have it totally together," Lucky prodded.   
"Don't you want to get back together with her?" Sly shrugged. 

"Not really, cause than if we broke up again it would risk our friendship.   
Our friendship is more important to me than any dating thing. I'll see you   
guys downstairs, I want to get something to drink." He left. 

"What are you doing Lucky?" Nik asked. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Asking Sly if he liked Serena. You know I like her." Lucky smiled. 

"Actually you weren't sure if you did…remember? " He laughed, "But looks   
like now I know your answer." 

********************************************************* 

Serena walked out of her room wearing a short lavender halter style dress.   
She parted her hair in the middle, and let it fall to her shoulders. Derek   
passed by her room, and stopped when he seen her. 

"Wow, Sis, You look great." 

"Aww, Derek. Did you just actually give me a compliment? This is a first in   
like well my whole lifetime," she said jokingly, "So, you don't want to   
come to this party tonight?" Derek shook his head, "Nah, isn't it going to   
be mostly upperclassman?" 

"That never stopped you from going before. You, will have the house all to   
yourself," a thought dawns on her, "Wait a second, okay Derek who do   
you have coming over?" Derek Blushed. 

"Rebecca Slawson. You know her, she's on the track team." 

"Oh, Becca. And what do you plan on doing with Becca?" 

"Were just going to watch movies and stuff." 

"Aww. my little brother is growing up. Okay she can come over. Is it just   
going to be the two of you?" 

"Don't worry sis, Rebecca and I aren't even going out. She just see's me as a   
good friend." 

"Okay, I trust you Derek, but don't do anything to break that trust." 

"I won't. I promise." Serena hugged Derek. 

"I love you, Little brother." 

********************************************************* 

Destiny walked into the Kelley house holding her overnight bag. She was   
wearing a matching silver crop top and skirt. 

"Hello Kelley Family!" she yelled. 

"Hi Des!" Mitch called out from the living room. Destiny peeked in the   
living room and found Mitch and Karlie watching television on the couch   
with their arms wrapped around each other. 

"Hi Mitch, Karlie. Where's Rena?" 

"Upstairs. Sly and Nik and Lucky are in the kitchen." Should I go upstairs or   
in the kitchen, upstairs or in the kitchen, Destiny thought silently. I'll do   
both, go say hi to the guys and than go see Rena. 

"Hi Guys," she said walking into the kitchen. Nik, Sly, and Lucky were all   
sitting around the kitchen counter. Lucky stood up. 

"Hi Des, Wow you look great." Destiny blushed. 

"Thanks Lucky. You do too." Sly looked at the two of them and rolled his   
eyes. 

"Okay, where's Rena? Let's go going." Rena walked into the kitchen. 

"You Rang Sir?" she smiled. 

"Wow, Rena you look great. What's the big occasion?" Sly asked. 

"No big occasion, not yet anyways. So let's get going." 

"Ladies first." Sly said grinning. Serena and Destiny walked out the door   
followed by the guys. 

********************************************************* 

Port Charles, NY 

"Give each other a hug, like she's your best friend in the whole world." Lynn   
instructed a dressed up Emily and Lizzie. 

"That's it, now Lizzie, pretend Emily just told you she was dating this   
gorgeous guy named…" Lynn stuttered. 

"Nik." Emily piped in. 

"Nik." Lynn repeated. Lizzie reacted with surprise, then giggles. 

"That's it! Oh man, Ok take a break. I have to reload." Lynn said motioning   
for the girls to have their make-up retouched. They walked over to Gwen   
and she started touching up Emily's make-up. 

"Emily did you mean Nikolas Cassadine?" Lizzie asked smiling. 

"Yeah, isn't he hot. I would love to go out with him." 

"Maybe you could. If he were here." She said, her voice getting softer. 

"Have you heard anything from them, lately?" 

"Not since the first time." Lizzie said taking Emily's place and having her   
make-up retouched. 

"I hope nothing's wrong." 

"You said Lucky knew what he was doing. He saved your life once." 

"Yeah. I'll have to tell you about that sometime." Emily said as Lynn called   
them. 

"Yeah, I'd love to hear it." 

********************************************************* 

Chapter 6: Let's Part-tay! 

Kellie's house, not to be confused with The Kelley House. 

The party had already started by the time Sly and the rest got there. The   
door was wide open so they walked on in. Some teens were dancing, while   
the radio blasted "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks and some teens were sitting   
around chatting, or..making out. 

"Let the party begin!" Sly yelled as they walked in. 

"Looks like they already did." Lucky said sarcastically. Just then a tall blond   
walked up to them. 

"Hi guys! I'm glad you could make it!" She said happily, then noticing   
Lucky and Nik for the first time added, "Well, well well, do introduce me to   
your…friends." She said walking a circle around Lucky and Nikolas,   
checking them out. Serena and Destiny stepped in front of the guys. Nik   
looked at Lucky and Lucky smiled. 

"This is Lucky Spencer." Destiny said smiling. 

"And this is Nik Cassadine. Guys…" Serena looked at Destiny. 

"This is Kellie." They said in unison. 

"Well I am very happy to meet you both. I .." She was interrupted by a   
shout from across the room. "I have to go now, but I hope we can meet   
again." She smiled sweetly at the guys. As she left, two boys started walking   
towards the girls. 

"Oh no…it's The Delancy Brothers." Destiny whispered to Serena. 

"Hiya gorls." One of them said in a thick Brooklyn accent. 

"Hi, Oscar." Serena smiled weakly looking at Destiny. 

"Hi." Destiny said nervously. Oh how she hated them. They've had a crush   
on her and Serena since grade school. Lucky and Nikolas stood behind them   
taking in the situation. Sly had wondered off into the party. 

"You gorls wanna blow this joint?" The other one asked. The girls looked   
like they were going to throw up. Just then Lucky & Nikolas came up,   
each taking a girl and pulling her to the dance floor. It was a slow song,   
Whitney Houston's "I will always love you." Destiny put her arms around   
Lucky's neck and whispered. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." He said grinning. 

"How can I ever repay you?" She asked him. 

"Well.." Before he could finish she pulled him into a kiss. He pulled her   
closer and deepened the kiss. 

"Thank you so much." Serena said smiling as she and Nikolas also danced. 

"It was my pleasure." Nik answered shyly, holding her close. He could smell   
the sweet scent of her hair. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.   
Not even Sarah. He remembered Sarah, how much he thought he loved her.   
Nothing compared to what he was feeling just now. When the song was   
over, the guys asked if the girls would care for a drink and went to get some   
punch. 

"Thank goodness." Serena laughed. 

"Your telling me. Those guys are awful." 

"I'm glad Nik and Lucky came when they did." 

"Yeah." Destiny said giggling. "Very glad. Did you have fun dancing with   
Nik?" 

"Yeah. You? With Lucky I mean." 

"Of coarse." She grinned. 

"Hey girls." Sly said coming up and putting his arms around them. "Looks   
like you guys are having fun. Huh Destiny?" 

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked innocently. 

"I think you know what I mean, baby. It gives a whole new meaning to   
'Gettin' Lucky tonight', huh?" He laughed. Destiny slapped his shoulder.   
"And you…" He said pointing to Serena and grinning, "So, I bet your glad   
that Nik is staying at your house now?" 

"Nik and I are just friends, Sly." Sly gave her a knowing look. 

"So, you don't like him at all?" Serena blushed 

"As a good friend." 

"Serena, don't do this with Nik okay. Don't deny your feelings for him   
because your afraid to let someone in your heart like you do with every   
other guy who's interested in you. Don't make this mistake with him."   
Serena looked down knowing Sly was right. Destiny cleared her throat. 

"Uh, I'm going to join the guys over there." Serena nodded. 

"Have fun," Sly said. "Come on , Rena. We need to talk. Let's go upstairs."   
He walks toward the staircase. And Serena follows. Sly jingles on all the   
doors finding they are all locked, "Great, I guess Kellie didn't trust us."   
Serena shrugged. 

"I don't blame her. I mean I always lock the doors when we have parties.   
Besides, Sly I'm perfectly fine. We don't need to talk right now. Let's just go   
have some fun." 

"Yes, we do. Come on we'll go out on the balcony," he said taking off his   
jacket and giving it to her. "Here, so you don't get cold," he eyes her bare   
shoulders. They walk out on the balcony and Sly noticed a tear falling from   
Serena's eyes. 

"Your right Sly. I do, I always have pushed guys away. I mean that's what   
happened with us right. We were wonderful together. We clicked and I   
ruined it." 

"Rena, I understand. If anyone understands I do. Remember, I lost my mom   
and dad too." 

"It's just so hard sometimes, Sly. I'm afraid to love sometimes. In the back   
of my mind, there's always that fear gnawing away at me that they are going   
to leave me." 

"I'm proud of you , Rena. This is the first time you have finally admitted it.   
That's a step." he held his arms out and Serena buried her head in his chest. 

"I love you, Sly. You and Des have been the best   
friends I have ever had. Maybe that's why I have always just wanted to be   
friends with you. Cause than it would hurt less if you left, but I know that it   
would actually hurt more." Sly smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." 

********************************************************* 

Destiny, Nik, and Lucky, were sitting on the couch. When Mitch walked   
over to them. 

"Hey, guys." He sat down on an empty chair next to the couch, "So   
enjoying the party?" Destiny nodded, and put her arm around Lucky. 

"Uh, Huh." Mitch laughed. "Your biased, I think the ones we throw are   
better though." 

"Where's your other half?" Destiny asked. 

"She's around, with her friends," He motioned to the crowd. Stephanie   
Miller walked over to the group. 

"So Mitch. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Mitch asked confused. 

"About your sister and Sly. Gosh, it's about time they got back together.   
They are so perfect for each other." Destiny made a coughing sound. 

"Excuse me. What did you just say?" Stephanie grinned. 

"Your in the dark too? This must be a new occurrence.   
Anyways, Brad and I went upstairs to the balcony to have some alone time.   
But someone already beat us to it. Rena and Sly, were up there making out   
heavily. She was wearing his jacket, and I heard her tell him she loved him.   
Well, my Bradley's all over there looking lonely, see you." Destiny rolled   
her eyes. 

"Never listen to anything that girl say's. She's not exactly reliable." 

"Well, they do seem to get along rather well," Nik said quietly. Mitch   
shook his head. 

"Sly and my sister were over a long time ago. Besides, I thought she liked   
you." he looked at Nik, Destiny shot Mitch a look. "And my sister does   
not play games when she likes someone." Lucky grinned. 

"Why do you think Serena likes Nik?" Lucky gave Nik a look as if to tell   
him, 'I told you so.' 

"The way she looks at Nik, the way she talks about him, don't worry. If you   
like her she definitely likes you back. I observe these things. I've seen every   
guy my sister has dated. I know the signs, and she's defiantly got it for   
you." 

"Got it for me?" Nik repeats. 

"More, American slang, Nikky." Lucky said teasingly, "I'll have to make you   
a dictionary sometime. It means she likes you, like has the hots for you." 

"Well, if she likes me, how do you explain that?" he motioned to Sly and   
Serena coming down the stairs. Sly had his arms wrapped around Serena's   
waist. Mitch rolled his eyes. 

"They are always like that. It doesn't mean anything. Rena and Sly are always   
so touchy feely, I can understand why it might confuse someone." Serena   
looked around at everyone. 

"Uhh, Sly is it my overactive imagination, or is everyone really staring at   
us?" Sly glanced around the room. 

"Your right. I guess maybe we aren't giving a good impression by coming   
downstairs together." He removed his hand from her waist. Serena laughed   
loudly. 

"Oh god, the gossip grapevine must be working tonight. How many rumors   
have been started that we have gotten back together since we broke up?" 

"About a million. Well, babe, break up with me so you can go dance with   
Nik." Serena grinned. 

"Nah, actually I think I'll just go cheat on you. That way I can have both of   
you." 

"Oh, I'm wounded. I'm not good enough for you." 

"Not, like you haven't wanted to dance with Gloria. Go ask her to dance,   
and I'll join you on the dance floor." Sly nodded. 

"Okay, but remember to save me a dance." 

"Definitely," Serena nodded and walked over to her friends. "Hi Guys. So any   
big rumors being spread tonight?" Mitch laughed. 

"I told you nothing happened. Well, I'm off to find Karlie," he gave Serena a   
peck on the cheek, "Have fun tonight, Sis." Serena took Mitch's seat. 

"So, tell me. Why was everyone staring at Sly and I." Destiny rolled her eyes. 

"Stephanie saw you two on the balcony. She said you were making out and   
declaring your love for each other." Serena laughed. 

"Yeah, I told him I loved him but making out. Please." 

"You and Mitch, have the same laugh." Nik smiled. 

"Your, saying I laugh like a man, Cassadine?" Serena pretended to act hurt. 

"No…not a man. He said Mitch." Destiny laughed. 

"No, it's just, well," Nik sputtered. 

"Don't worry, I know a way you can make it up to me," she grinned. "dance   
with me." She stood up, and took Nik's hand and pulled him up from the   
couch. "Come on there's a small patch on that dance floor just for you   
and me." She lead him over to it, and they wrapped their arms around each   
other and began to dance. 

"See." Destiny said laughing. 

"You knew Rena liked Nik?" Lucky asked 

"Well yeah, I mean it was quit obvious." 

"And you didn't tell me?" Lucky acted hurt. 

"Well you knew Nik liked Rena and you didn't tell me." 

"What makes you think I knew Nik liked Rena?" 

"Well besides the fact that he's your brother and brothers tell each other   
stuff. When Mitch opened his big mouth and said Rena liked Nik you gave   
him the all knowing look." Destiny said matter-of-factly. "I can read guys,   
well." Lucky grinned. 

"Oh really? Then what am I thinking?" Destiny looked in his eyes and   
playfully hit his arm. "Geez, I guess you can read my mind." Destiny   
giggled. 

"Come on, let's dance!" She said pulling him to the dance floor. 

*********************************************************   
Port Charles, NY   
Midnight At the Spencer Residence 

Laura sat on the couch crying. She was hurting. She lost both her sons in   
one day and it was all her fault. Luke watched her from the stairs, then   
slowly joined her on the couch. 

"Laura." He said softly pulling her into his arms. Even though they were on   
the outs with one another, since Lucky has been gone Luke had started   
staying at home again. 

"It's all my fault." She cried. "Both my sons are gone, because of me." Luke   
looked confused and put his hands on her shoulders looked into her eyes. 

"Both? I understand what Lucky's problem is. What did you do to make   
Little Nikky so upset?" He asked searching her eyes for an answer. Laura   
looked at him, tears filling her eyes. 

"I lied." She said softly. 

"About what?" Luke asked concerned. 

"Who his father is." She looked at Luke, waiting. She knew this day would   
come. 

"It's not Stavros? Well, that's a relief." He smiled. "Who is it?" Laura   
lowered her head and choked out. 

"Stefan.." Luke let go of her and got up off the couch. 

"Luke, please.." She began. Luke stood there silently, His mind racing. He   
felt the same way when he found out, that he wasn't the father of her first   
child. He didn't even know she had another son. Knowing, that Laura bore   
the child of Stavros Cassadine made him furious. He was hurt, and   
heart-broken. Now he finds out the father of Laura's first child, not only   
isn't him, not only isn't dead, but living on an island outside of Port   
Charles. He sees her all the time, he's spent time with Lulu…Luke couldn't   
take it. Tears streamed down his face, and he collapsed on his knees and   
covered his face with is hands. Laura still sat on the couch watching her   
husband. She'd lied to him so much, she wondered why he didn't run away   
too. 

"Why Laura? Why?" Was all Luke could say. 

"Luke." Laura said coming to him and holding him in her arms. 

"I'm sorry. It had to be kept it a secret. It would have hurt to many people   
and now…it has." Luke let Laura hold him, wanting to know one thing. 

"Do you love Stefan?" He asked. 

"No. I did along time ago, Stefan was the only one I could turn to when I   
was on that Island. Luke believe me, I love you more then anything in this   
world and I can't lose you too." Luke smiled. 

"You wont." He said laying his head on her shoulder. 

*********************************************************   
Chapter 7: Innocent while sleeping 

Georgia-   
The Next Morning..... 

Rena sat at the kitchen table, dialing Lynn's number at the Port Charles   
Hotel. Lynn answered the phone on the third ring. 

"Hello," she say's groggily, "This is Lynn Kelley." Serena smiled. 

"Hey, did I just wake you?" Lynn sat up in her bed. 

"Yes you did, Rena but it's good to talk to you any ways. Where have you   
been? Every time I called the only people that were there were the people   
that don't even live in our house. Please, tell me you are doing a good time   
keeping an eye on things?" 

"Don't worry. It's all running smoothly," Serena reassured her. "We weren't   
home last night because we all went to Kellie's birthday party." 

"So, anything new, exciting happening over there that I should know   
about." Serena sighed, I have to tell her. She thought. 

"Well, we kind of have two house guests." 

"Serena....What do you mean?" 

"Well, Sly's cousins, 2 guys are staying here." 

"Why? If they are Sly's cousins why don't they stay with Sly?" 

"Because," she paused, "Because they ran away from home." 

"Serena Danielle, what are you thinking? Letting them stay there? They ran   
away? Their parents are probably going out of their minds looking for   
them. And if the cops are looking for them than you could be considered   
an accomplice." 

"Lynn, calm down. They are really good guys. And their circumstances for   
running away are extremely unusual. I have a feeling their parents are just   
letting them be. And don't worry, I'm going to try and get them to call   
their parents and let them know they are okay. While I sympathize with Nik   
and Lucky, the two guys. I also can sympathize with the parents. I mean, I   
know how worried we get when Mitch and Derek stay out all night." 

"Rena, I'm trusting you." 

"I know Lynn. So how are the photo shoots going?" 

"Great, I found two really awesome girls." 

"Cool, well I should let you get back to sleep. I miss you, sis." 

"Yeah, I do too. See you soon." 

*********************************************************   
Upstairs Sly, Lucky and Nikolas lay asleep in the floor on some blankets. It   
must have been cold in there because they were all cuddled together. They   
were exhausted from the party last night. Destiny peeked her head in the   
door. 

"Aw." She said giggling and ran downstairs to get Rena. She rounded the   
corner and entered the kitchen. "You gotta see the guys. Their so cute when   
their sleeping." Rena laughed and they both went upstairs. Destiny peeked   
in, seeing them still asleep, she opened the door all the way and Rena, who   
had stopped by her room on the way to get a camera laughed. 

"Aw." She said walking in. 

"Take a picture Rena. We might need it for blackmail sometime." Destiny   
laughed. Rena found the right place to stand in order to take a good picture   
and the snapped it. The flash went off , making the boys twitch a bit. Lucky   
who was kinda squashed in-between Nikolas and Sly rolled over and laid his   
head on Nik's shoulder. Serena and Destiny started laughing and ran out of   
the room into the hall. 

"They are going to freak when they wake up." Rena laughed. 

"Yeah I hope I am here to see it." Destiny said taking the Polaroid Rena just   
took. 

"Well ..that can happen." She grinned. 

"Rena..are you thinking what I am thinking?" 

"Yeah, let's wake them up!" Rena said going back into the room. Destiny   
slipped the picture into her back pocket and followed her. They both stood   
in front of the pallet of sleeping boys. 

"Hey boys." Rena called. "Time to get up." Nik rolled over causing him to   
come face to face with Lucky who opened his eyes. Nik opened his also   
and they both jumped up, startling Sly who also jumped. 

"What the.." Sly started to ask but was interrupted by Lucky. 

"How the he.." Lucky began, but stopped when he saw Destiny and Serena   
looking at them. Nik and Sly followed his glance. 

********************************************************* 

Luke drummed his fingers against his desk. Lucky and Nikolas had been   
missing for four days now. He knew that they were fine, and Lucky could   
take care of himself. He thought it was better for Lucky to come home at   
his own pace, when he had finally decided to forgive his parents but Laura   
was worried. Not just one son of hers was missing but both. And they had   
the old Bat on their tail too, and he had informed the two of them   
yesterday that he had the police involved. 'Police,' like they could do the   
job. Lucky was too smart to get caught by cops. Luke sighed, it was about   
time for him to take action. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out   
his address book, to look for people who could help him or people that   
might even be putting Lucky and Nik up. He was running through the list   
when he came across Jenny Eckert. Jenny would never let Lucky and Nik   
stay there, but Sly would. Sly was just like Lucky. Very resourceful and   
sneaky. Luke smiled, I might just have hit pay dirt. I think I'll be calling the   
Eckerts soon or better yet paying them a visit. 

********************************************************* 

Lucky, Nik, and Sly all stared at Destiny and Serena who were snapping away   
with the pictures. 

"Come on, smile for me, give me the I just got out of bed look," Serena   
laughed and pretended to be a professional photographer. Destiny collapsed   
on the bed laughing as Serena continued with the act. 

"Rena," Sly growled, "Stop it." Serena laughed. 

"I don't see why you guys are so upset. You guys look the same when you   
wake up as you do all the time. It's not like you have to fix your hair or put   
make up on. Believe me" she smiled, "You look as studly as you always do.   
Besides, Sly. Not like you don't have pictures   
of me from our camping trip." Sly grinned wickedly. 

"Hey Nik, you want to see some really great Pictures   
of Rena, all crusty looking in the morning after not showering and having   
slept in the woods." Serena picked up her pillow and hit Sly on the back   
with it. 

"You better not." Sly picked up a pillow. 

"What you going to do about it, huh?" And he hit her back. Destiny   
jumped off the bed and grabbed a pillow. 

"Pillow Fight!" she yelled and started hitting Lucky. Nik just sat back and   
smiled, 'So this is what it was like to be a normal teenager? He was actually   
enjoying it very much' 

********************************************************* 

"Well your finally home." Bryce said as Destiny walked in the door. 

"Yeah, ya heard from ma and pops yet?" Destiny asked as she threw her bag   
onto the couch. 

"Naw. Not yet." He paused. "Have fun at the party?" He asked sitting down   
on the couch. Destiny went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of BBQ   
chips, then returned to the Living room and sat next to her brother. 

"Yeah it was fun." Destiny said opening the bag. 

"Who'd you go with?" 

"Serena, Sly.." She began. "Nik …Lucky… the usual." Destiny said quickly. 

"Who's Nik and Lucky?" Her brother asked curiously. 

"These guys that are staying with Serena. Lucky is Sly's cousin and Nik is   
Lucky's Brother." She looked at her brother who gave her a confused look.   
"No Nik is not Sly's cousin." She said knowing that's what had him   
confused. "It's complicated. Anyway their really groovy. You'll have to   
meet them." 

"Yeah, I'll have too give them warnings." He laughed. 

"Just Lucky, Nik likes Rena." Destiny said taking the remote and flipping on   
the TV. "Did you tape GH for me yesterday?" Destiny said changing the   
subject. 

"Yes." Bryce said sighing. 

"Ooh I gotta see it." She said jumping up, finding the tape and popping it in   
the VCR. 

"Your addicted aren't you?" Bryce laughed. 

"Yes I am. And the first step to the solution is to admit I have a problem.   
But I think the actor who plays That Mobster Donny can help me with   
that." She laughed. 

********************************************************* 

Chapter 8: Operation...let's find them 

Port Charles----Luke's Bar 

Luke stood behind the counter wiping it off when Laura came strolling in   
with Lulu. Luke's eyes lit up upon seeing them. 

"Hey Princess." He said taking Lu from Laura. "Hey Darling." He said   
kissing Laura. 

"Any news?" She asked hopefully. 

"No. I was looking through my book, thinking of who could possibly be   
putting Lucky and Little Nikky up.." He paused when Bobbie and Lucas   
Jones walked in. 

"Oh Lulu! I haven't seen you in awhile." 

"Hi Lesley Lu. I brought you a present." Lucas said holding a medium sized   
package. 

"Oh, well look at that, your cuz Lucas brought you a present. Why don't   
you go over there and open it." Luke said gesturing to a table. Bobbie   
smiled knowing she had come in the middle of a conversation. 

"Come on Lu." She smiled taking Lulu from Luke and over to a table. Luke   
and Laura watched them. 

"You were saying?" Laura said, her eyes sparkling. 

"Oh, I came across Jenny Eckert." Luke flashed Laura a questioning glance. 

"You think their with Sly?" Laura asked. "But they live in Georgia, theres no   
way…" Laura stopped remembering how hard it was to trace Lucky and   
Emily down when they left town. "What are we going to do?" 

"Go after them, what else can we do, babe? Either that or let Stef-in trace   
them down." 

"Alright, when do we leave? I'm sure Bobbie would take care of Lu." 

"Of coarse, why?" Bobbie asked walking up behind Laura. Lulu was sitting in   
the floor with Lucas, who was taking the little plastic tags off a Malibu   
Barbie. Luke looked into his sister's eyes. 

"We're going to find our sons." He stopped realizing what he just said.   
"Son. My son. Her sons. Yeah." Laura smiled. 

"Well I'd love to have Lulu. When are you leaving?" 

"As soon as possible." Laura said heading towards Lulu. "I want my sons   
back." 

********************************************************* 

Lucky lay on his bed listening to the sounds around him. Derek and Sam   
playing video games downstairs, Serena listening to her radio with Nikolas,   
Mitch talking on the phone while his friends were talking loudly in his   
room, 'Even though it's so loud it's also very peaceful. Nice to know some   
people are living happy lives,' although even Lucky will admit that ever since   
he arrived in Georgia, life has been good. It's like this was the place he was   
meant to be. He had his cousin, made some cool new friends, he and   
Nikolas were actually getting along. Better than getting along, for the first   
time he actually found himself liking his half-brother. And than there was   
Destiny. A smile creeps up on his face as he thought about the red-haired   
beauty. He did miss home though. Not his parents but Elizabeth, and Lulu.   
Lucky sat up as he heard the front door slam and what seemed like hundreds   
of different voices come from downstairs. One voice Lucky recognized as   
his cousin's. 

"What's going on down there," Serena yelled, rushing out of her room.   
Lucky got up and decided to go see what's happening. He walked downstairs   
and saw about 20 guys and a some girls attached to the guys, obviously   
their girlfriends. Lucky recognized them from the party last night. Mitch   
walked downstairs. 

"Hey it's about time you guys got here." Serena looked warily at her   
brother. 

"Mitchell, are you planning on having   
a party." Mitch grinned. 

"Not a party but just a small get-together. Nothing   
alarming." Serena rolled her eyes. 

"Just make sure they don't trash the place. Whenever the entire football   
team is assembled in one place at one time, you can't help but worry."   
Mitch nudged his sister. 

"I've got it under control. Just go back upstairs to your boyfriend and   
continue whatever you were doing before the guys got here." Serena   
blushed. 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"Right, sure he's not. Okay, all let's move this party," Mitch noticed Serena's   
glare, "I mean get-together into the living room." He ushered his guests in.   
Sly waited in the hallway. 

"Don't worry Lucky, Des should be by any minute." Serena laughed. 

"Alright, Sly I'm trusting you to make sure everything is kosher down here.   
I'm going to go back upstairs now." Sly grinned. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to keep Nikky waiting." Serena stuck her tongue   
out at Sly, and walked back upstairs. 

********************************************************* 

Luke and Laura knock on the Eckert's door. They took a cab from the   
airport straight to Jenny's house. Paul and Jenny's daughter opens the door   
and looked at Luke and Laura wide-eyed. 

"Mommy, there's strangers at the door." Jenny rushed into the hall. 

"Honey, I told you not to open the door if you don't know who they are   
and...." she noticed Luke and Laura, "Cousin Luke, Laura. What are you two   
doing here?" She hugged both of them, "Come in, come in. What's it been?   
Years since we have seen each other." 

"That sounds about right," Luke remarked. 

"Sly is going to be so glad to see you two. He really misses Lucky. Is Lucky   
here with the two of you?" Laura shook her head. 

"Actually that's why were here." 

"Mommy, these people are your cousins?" Jenny nodded. 

"Yes, honey. This is Luke and Laura. Luke and Laura this is my daughter   
Stephanie." 

"Well hello doll-face, it's nice to meet you," Luke said with a smile. 

"So what about Lucky, is he in some sort of trouble?" 

"Well, he's run away. With my other son Nikolas. They seem to have   
stumbled upon my past and went running to the hills, literally," Laura   
explained. 

"We thought maybe Lucky would have contacted Sly, or maybe he's hiding   
out here," Luke suggested. 

"Well, Lucky's not staying here. I know that. Sly's not here at the moment   
either. He's at his friend's house. Rena Kelley. He practically lives there. She   
lives right down the street. 456 Rockford Lane." 

"Do you think, they would mind if we stopped by to talk to Sly," Laura   
asked. Jenny shook her head. 

"Not at all. Rena's house is a regular zoo. And besides if Sly does know   
something, I know he would want to help you." 

"So this girl's house is close by, we could walk there?" Luke asked. 

"Yep, huge brown house. You can't miss it. You can actually probably hear   
it from a block away. It's always so noisy and has tons of cars parked in   
front of it." 

"Thank you so much Jenny. We will come back after we visit this house and   
let you know if we hear anything," Laura said gratefully. 

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Jenny opened the door, and   
pointed to down the street, "The Kelley house is right down there." 

*********************************************************   
Luke waited on the Kelley doorstep. 

"I know they are here Laura. I can feel it." 

"I hope so, but I also hope our showing up doesn't make them run away   
even farther." Serena rusheD downstairs after hearing the doorbell ring abut   
a dozen times, 'why do I have to be the one that does everything in this   
house,' she ran her fingers through her hair, and opened the door to find   
these two complete strangers staring back at her,   
"Can I help you." 

"Yes, are you Rena Kelley," Luke asked. Serena bite her lower lip nervously. 

"I'm so sorry. You must be our new neighbors, and the noise well even I   
find the noise unbearable," she turned around. 

"Mitchell, Derek shut your friends up, the neighbors are complaining," she   
turned back to Luke and Laura, "Now it should be better." Luke watched   
this girl with a smile. 

"Ahh, were not the neighbors." 

"Yor not, well don't I just feel like a complete idiot. Your not selling   
anything are you because I'm broke." 

"No, actually we are looking for Sly Eckert," Laura said. 

"Ohh, your looking for Sly," Serena smiled, "well come on in, Sly's in the   
living room." Luke and Laura walked into the hallway admiring the   
surroundings. 

"Let me go get him," Serena walked into the living room, "Sly someone's   
here for you and I have no idea who it is." Sly followed Serena into the hall   
and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it is.   
"Mr, and Mrs. Spencer," Sly stammered, not sure what to say. 

"Serena, can I put in a new CD," Nikolas said coming down the stairs seeing   
Laura. 

"Nikolas." she whispered. Nikolas stood beside Serena staring at his mother. 

"Nikolas we've missed you. Your Uncle and I." Laura stammered. "Your   
father and I." Luke cringed. Nikolas didn't know what to say, he didn't   
expect to see her. 

"Hey Nikky, I found that CD you were looking for." Lucky said coming up   
behind Nik. His eyes gleamed when he saw his parents. 

"Lucky." Laura whispered knowing her sons were all right. 

"Cowboy, we missed ya." Luke said showing much emotion. 

"Hey everyone, has the party started?" Destiny asked as she walked through   
the door, closing it behind her. She walked over to Lucky and gave him a   
quick kiss before looking at Luke and Laura for the first time. 

"Hi I'm Destiny Johnson." She said extending her hand to the couple. 

"Luke Spencer, darlin'." Luke said shaking her hand. "This is my wife Laura."   
Destiny smiled and shook her hand also. Then it finally registered who they   
were. 

"Oh my gosh." She stuttered. 

"I think we should leave you guys to talk." Serena said pulling Destiny and   
Sly into the Living Room. 

********************************************************* 

Port-Charles, NY ---Kelly's 

"Have you heard from Lucky?" Emily asked Lizzie as they waited for Lynn   
to arrive. 

"Nope. What about Nik?" 

"Nada. I wish someone would call soon, I am worried." 

"Yeah, but you said yourself Lucky knows what he's doing." Emily nodded   
as Lynn walked in. 

"Hi girls. Sorry I am late." Lynn said walking to the table. "I bet you've been   
waiting all day to see these pictures." She smiled as she pulled out some   
photos and handed them to the girls. 

"Wow." Lizzie said, her face lighting up. 

"These are good." Emily said enthusiastically. 

"That's what I thought." Lynn added. The girls sat there admiring the   
photos when Lucas Jones walked in, followed by Bobbie, carrying Lu   
Spencer. Emily looked up, noticing them. 

"Hi Bobbie." She waved. "Watching Lu for the day?"   
She asked. Bobbie walked over to the table. 

"I have her until Luke and Laura come back." 

"Where are they?" Lizzie asked curiously. 

"They went to find their kids." Bobbie laughed and took a seat at the next   
table. Emily and Lizzie exchanged worried glances. 

********************************************************* 

Chapter 9: They have come 

Laura stared at her two sons. They were together and obviously happy and   
getting along. 

"Nikolas, Lucky, we are so grateful to have found you. I missed you two so   
much. I missed having you in town and being your mother." Nikolas's eyes   
gleamed with anger. 

"You missed being my mother huh? Yeah right," he scoffed, "You didn't   
seem to miss being my mother after leaving me on that island to be Luke's   
wife and mother another son. You seem to have no problem replacing one   
child with another. You have Lesley Lu   
so I don't really see why this disappearance disappointed you." 

"And you didn't seem to miss being my mother for the whole year you   
lived in Switzerland," Lucky said softly but angrily. Laura looked at her two   
sons, both very angry, at her. 

"I'm sorry," is all she can say. "But I had my reasons." 

"Isn't that what you always say," Lucky sneered. 

"Cowboy, don't talk to your mother like that. She doesn't deserve that,"   
Luke said loudly. Lucky rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry, Luke. But when I get angry at someone I yell at them. Unlike you."   
Luke took a deep breath trying not to lose his composure, he should be   
used to this. He and Lucky had been fighting non-stop ever time they got a   
glimpse of each other, but this was the first time he called him by his first   
name and not dad. 

"Lucky, we are going home today. Your mother and I are going to give   
you a choice. You can come home with us or you can stay. But if you   
don't come today, our door might not be open for you if you do decide to   
return." 

"Luke," Laura gasped softly. She and Luke had never discussed taking this   
type of a stand. 

"Your bluffing," Lucky replied. 

"Try me," Luke said with pain dripping from his eyes. He hated doing this   
but it's the only way. 

"So what about me, mother. Do you not care if I come home. All you care   
about is your precious Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr," Nik said sarcastically. 

"Whoa, that was harsh," a loud male whisper comes from the living room.   
Serena, Destiny, Sly, her brothers, and their friends had all been listening very   
intently to their conversation from the living room. 

"Mitchell," be quiet, Serena whispered and than walked out of the living   
room and looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, we couldn't help it." 

"It's your house," Luke shrugged. "Can I ask you a question though, where   
are your parents and don't they mind that you have had two strange boys   
living here." 

"No, my parents are dead. That's why the way you are treating yours right   
now…Nikolas and Lucky disgusts me. It really does. Do you have any idea   
how lucky you are. Yeah, your mad at your parents but if you ever decided   
to forgive them you will still have them in your life. But if you don't   
forgive them and something happens. Like if they died, like mine did. Or   
someone crashes into them and kills them instantly only you won't know   
because you plan on not having them in your life. So your sister, your 3   
year old sister. The one you both claim to love so much will have to open   
the door to the police man and the cop will have to inform her that her   
parents won't be coming home anymore," Serena swallowed her tears,   
"What if something happened on their plane home, you would never   
forgive yourself," Sly, Mitch, Derek, and Destiny all walked out of the living   
room, and Serena walked over to Mitch and Derek, and puts both of her   
arms around them, "Were the products of a home without parents and I   
think were doing pretty good but....." a tear starts to drop from his eye. 

"But," Mitch speaks up, "We can't help the fact that were alone. You can,   
and if You choose to run away all the respect I had for the two of you   
disappears in an instant. Don't waist precious time," he shrugged, "You'd   
think that I would be more privileged than the other 2 ya know cause I still   
got a mother somewhere and a father somewhere. But they don't matter to   
me cause they left me," he looked at Nikolas, "Why are you angry. You   
didn't lose anything. You just gained a father, but your father is the person   
who has acted like your father your whole life. They person you thought   
was your father was just a mystic. You never knew him, you never loved   
him. You loved your uncle and now you find out that he is the man that   
created you. Doesn't sound that bad to me. If my mom came back and   
wanted to take me and be my mother I would say no cause she ain't my   
mother, Tamara Kelley is. She's the person that cared for me." 

"Go home Lucky," Sly looked at Lucky straight in the eye, "Cause you if   
you don't, it'll feel like a slap in my face because you have the life I was   
supposed to have. My father died for yours remember. It's because of my   
dad that you even have a father right now." Lucky stared at Destiny. 

"So, aren't you going to say anything." 

"Yea, my parents aren't dead but they are never around. I see my parents   
once a week if I'm lucky. That's all I'm going to say. At least Rena, Mitch,   
Derek and Lynn, know their parents died loving them. My parents are alive   
but sometimes I wonder if they do love me. It's very obvious your parents   
love you very much." 

"I'll come home," Nik said softly, "that is if you want me." Lucky looked at   
Nik and then at his parents and then at these kids that took him in and   
made him their friend. 

"Me too." he say's softly. "But don't expect things to be all rosy and sunny   
and stuff." 

"When were things every rosy and sunny in our life." Luke said with a   
chuckle. Laura stared at her sons and then these strange kids. These kids she   
never met before but they have all experienced so much pain, pain she could   
relate with and instead of hugging her son's first she goes and hugs each one   
of them. She knew that if it weren't for them she wouldn't have her son's   
back. They each smiled as she embraced them. Lucky and Nikolas walked   
over to Destiny and Serena. They held them in their arms and gave them a   
quick kiss. 

"We'll keep in touch." Nikolas said smiling. 

"You better." Serena said holding back tears. 

"You got my email, so I expect you tot write." Destiny said still holding on   
to Lucky. 

"You bet." He leaned closer and kissed her. Laura and Luke stood watching   
the two boys say good bye to their friends. Once they had said their   
goodbyes and thanks, the two boys walked over to them. 

"I love you mom, dad." Lucky said pulling them both into a hug. They   
held their son close to them, as Nikolas stood back watching. Luke looked   
up at the boy he thought to be his worst enemy. 

"Come on." He said motioning towards Nikolas. Nikolas hesitated for a   
moment and then joined them in their family hug. "From now on,   
everything is going to be different. It will be like opening up A Whole New   
World for all of us."   


The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
